


Art for "To Hell And Back" by zahrabane

by RedOrchid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanart for Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: "Alec saw Isabelle nodding behind him, thanking Clary. He felt the need to rush headfirst into the madness of the portal, after Magnus. But he knew how important it was to enter the portal sticking close to Isabelle, with a clear mind. So he took a step forward slowly, arm locked in his sisters’."-- To Hell And Back, by zahrabane, ch 2





	Art for "To Hell And Back" by zahrabane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zahrabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrabane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Hell and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937742) by [zahrabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrabane/pseuds/zahrabane). 



_"Alec saw Isabelle nodding behind him, thanking Clary. He felt the need to rush headfirst into the madness of the portal, after Magnus. But he knew how important it was to enter the portal sticking close to Isabelle, with a clear mind. So he took a step forward slowly, arm locked in his sisters’."_

\-- To Hell And Back, by zahrabane, ch 2


End file.
